A little Miracle
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post- A tested Bond. Mary and Randall's child is about to be born! No descriptions of child birth. T for safety. AU


**FINALLY! **

**The moment has arrived when the baby is about to be born! We skip a month later btw. And the gender will also be revealed. I've noticed most of you thought it was a girl. And only one voted for boy. Well...let's see who's right ;)**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Calm down, Randy, everything's going to be alright." Mike said as he watched his friend pace back and forth anxiously as they waited in the waiting room.

Randall didn't reply. It's been ten hours. Ten hours since Mary went into labor. What's taking so long?! Is it normal for childbirth to take this long?! Randall bit his lip nervously. He just wanted to run in there and see. But he knew he would be interrupting the doctors and nurses. Plus he didn't want to see a human childbirth. The thought had sent shivers down his spine. Sulley had gone to get coffee. Since it was two in the morning. They decided to let the others know when the baby is born.

Squishy was rather excited to be an uncle. So was Art. Terri had bragged that he couldn't wait to teach the kid some of his dancing skills, much to Terry's dismay. Don was eager as well. Squishy's mom had already offered to be its babysitter if needed. Randall's parents were just as excited. He just prayed his mother wouldn't hug the child to death.

Sulley soon returned to the waiting room with a cup of warm coffee. He was obviously tired. Having to get Mary from her world and take her to the monster world for the delivery. They didn't think a human hospital would be safe for a hybrid to be born in. Plus it wouldn't be safe in the human world. Luckily the doctors here weren't afraid of humans that much anymore.

"How long has he been like this?" Sulley asked tiredly.

"Since we got here." Mike replied.

Sulley groaned softly before sipping his coffee. Another hour had pass before Mike and Sulley had fallen asleep again. Randall was wide awake, however. He looked up at the clock.

3:04 A.M.

_What's taking so long?! _he thought desperately. Did something go wrong? Did something happen? Is Mary alright? Is the baby alright? SO MANY QUESTIONS!

Just then a rather exhausted exhausted looking doctor suddenly stepped into the waiting room.

"Randall Boggs?" he asked, looking at his tablet.

"Yes?" Randall asked eagerly, walking up to him.

The doctor smiled kindly at him before saying, "Congratulations, Mr. Boggs. Mary has given birth to a healthy baby boy. They are both currently resting right now."

_A boy? _Randall couldn't believe it. "I-I have a son?" he asked.

The doctor nodded and Randall sighed in disbelief. "C-can I see them?" he asked.

"Of course, just follow me."

The doctor soon led Randall to the room they had taken Mary in when she was in labor. The doctor opened the door quietly and allowed Randall to have some privacy before closing the door. Randall slowly approached them. A light shone down on Mary's peacefully sleeping form and...something else. Randall approached the trolley before smiling warmly.

Wrapped in a blue blanket was a baby human boy. He already reminded Randall of Mary. But something had caught his eye. He could see the child's slightly noticeable eyebrows and realised they were a light purple. But not only that, a tail! The tip of a light blue tail was sticking out of the blanket. So he did have something of his features. The child stirred before opening his eyes for the first time. Randall could've sworn he felt his heart stop. His eyes...he had Mary's eyes. But they were a emerald green. Just like his own.

The infant cooed and reached his tiny little hands up to Randall, as if knowing he was his father. Randall hesitantly reached down and picked up the baby boy gently. The baby then reached up and touched his smooth, scaley, face. Right on his scar. Randall never knew human children could be so soft and smooth when they're born. The baby then giggled when he saw the bewildered expression on Randall's face.

Goodness gracious, he had his mother's giggle. Apart from the purple hair and tail, he looked just like a normal, human child. The baby then sneezed before suddenly vanishing. This took Randall by surprise, but relaxed when the child reappeared. Apart from the invisibility powers as well.

"Randy?" a lilting voice suddenly asked.

Randall looked over to see Mary just waking up.

"Hey, there, kid." Randall said when he walked over to her with the baby in his arms.

"Is that our baby?" she asked, smiling.

"Mm hm. A healthy, baby, boy." Randall said.

Mary giggled. After hours upon hours of pain, it was worth hearing their baby boy cry. Everyone was astonished when they saw the tail. He looked perfectly human. Apart from the reptilian tail. Randall handed the child over to Mary gently. The young mother let out a happy sob as she cradled the infant in her arms. The baby boy giggled, happy to his both his mother and father.

"Did you come up with a name?" Mary asked.

Randall bit his lip. "How about...Sage." he said warmly.

"Sage?" Mary repeated with a giggle.

"What? Sage Boggs. Sounds catchy." Randall said.

Mary giggled again. "I love it." she said.

Both Randall and Mary smiled at eachaother adoringly before looking down at their son.

"Welcome to the world, little Sage." Randall whispered.

End.

**X.X**

**IT'S A BOY! XD**

**But extra kudos to the people who tried though ;) **

**You know what this means? SEQUEL TIME! **

**Heads up: We'll be fast forwarding three years later so Sage would be three. Kinda like Mary, when she was three. Not saying anymore! ;p **

**One more thing, the second villain isn't Waternoose. Why? Cause Johnny killed him in An unlikely Bond. XD **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight!**


End file.
